When will I ever tell her?
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Koenma doesn't really care about Botan right? or does he? find out... this is a one-shot, song fic... hope you'll enjoy... (flames and other comments will be accepted, gratefully)


"When will I ever tell her?"  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Koenma-samaaaa!!" the blue-haired deity greeted, as she bangs open the 2 huge doors.  
  
Her employer scratches his head irritated and continues stamping papers, not even turning his head up to greet her.  
  
"Something wrong with your head Koenma-sama?" she questions, approaching him then knocks on to his head like knocking it like a door.  
  
"Stop doing that for crying out loud Botan!!" he exclaimed putting the stamp in front of her head ready to stamp her.  
  
She sweats dropped and slowly walks away from him. "Uhm… maybe some other time… Ja… He, he…." She laughs off then exited the door behind her.  
  
"What did I do wrong to deserve such a unnerving little ferry girl?" he shrugged looking up in the ceiling waiting for an answer – silence, then continued stamping his papers.  
  
He will never change…  
  
"Botan…" a blue oni questions…  
  
why can't he just cut some slack a little bit…  
  
"Botan… Hellooooo…" the blue oni asked again waving his hand at her face…"  
  
Why does he always have to yell at me like that? Only me… why can't he scold the other ferry girls… am I that dumb?   
  
"Botan!!!" he yelled ready to slap her face…  
  
"Don't even think of doing that Jorju…" she replied as she caught his hand.  
  
"Heh… I'm worried you're drifting too far ya' know heh…" he replied with a sheepish grin.  
  
"What do you want?" she retorted not minding what he said…  
  
"Well, uhm… a letter came in yesterday for you…" he explained handing over the letter.  
  
"YESTERDAY?!" she exclaimed, quite angry her eyes reflected a shade of fire…  
  
"Well… I forgot to hand it over yesterday, but don't worry the party will be held next week and—" he stuttered… dumb-founded of the revelation he just spilled.  
  
"And you can't just help to READ a letter not intended for you…" she urge him to answer.  
  
"Heh, well it was not my business… I know but… I can't help it…" he explained, playing with his fingers.  
  
"Well, I guess it's too late to scold at you huh? Thanks, you can go now…" she replied, and smiled at him.  
  
"Hai… see ya'" he replied hurrying to help another oni in carrying a dozen of paper works.  
  
"Oh, Shizuru is having a party next week, that's great just Koenma-sama needed." She said and hurried back to Koenma's office.  
  
"Koenma-sama!!" she startled giving a livelier bang to the door.  
  
Koenma felt his adrenaline rush and jumps off his seat causing the documents to fly all over the floor.  
  
"What in heaven's sake--- BOTAN!!" he shouted.  
  
"Hey, Shizuru is having a party next week!! May be can go together!! To cut of from work!!!" she explained not minding the documents flying over them.  
  
"They already asked me… I'm not going…" he retorted not taking his angry eyes off his deity.  
  
"Then… who will I go with? C'mon Koenma-sama pleeease!!" she begged  
  
"Botan… N,No, no, no, Botan take that eyes off!!" he scolded picking up the papers scattered on the floor.  
  
"C'mon it's only one night please?" she entreats. Putting her best puppy eyes to make her pleading more sincere and… cute…  
  
"I've got work to do… what do you want to do, go to the party and have some fun or stay here and fetch souls all night?" he questioned putting down the papers back on his table.  
  
"Yeah, sure… you win… I'll go only because I don't want to go fetch souls and miss all the FUN in Shizuru's party." She said ruefully as she opens the door.  
  
at last… I've got a week to finish all of this and not a ferry girl too cheerful to bug me all week, she'll probably too busy preparing herself buying dress—girl stuff  
  
"thanks, Koenma-sama… I know you asked Enma-Daioh to let me have a day-off next week… Domo…" she whispered, enough to hear her employer. She smiled and went off.  
  
She'll never change… I hope she'll never….. change… Botan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan went by Ningenkai to check on the guys, they were to meet inside the Yukimura Ramen house that early morn.  
  
"Botan's not here yet…" Keiko insisted serving refreshments for her guests.  
  
"Yeah, Kurama too…" the jet black-haired young man said sipping the hot tea.  
  
"Let's wait for them okey?" Keiko persisted sitting beside Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, Kurama's here!!" the oranged-haired man said eyeing the redhead approaching them  
  
All of them were there, even Hiei, minus Shizuru and Genki, they're waiting for Koenma and Botan to arrive.  
  
"So, have you asked Maya already?" Yusuke asked as Kurama sat down beside Hiei.  
  
"Well, I have no choice don't I?" he sigh.  
  
"Hn. What could be so important that we have to have woman partners in this stupid event?" Hiei inquired making short glances at her sister and the baka beside her.  
  
"Well, have YOU asked Mukuro?" the baka asked.  
  
what will I do? I asked her the other night and just laughed at me…  
  
"Not yet, but I'll make her." he shrugged ready to slash the baka muffling a laugh.  
  
"Well, I didn't get to ask Maya either…" the kitsune added.  
  
"Hi guys…" the deity greeted.  
  
"Hey, why so glum?" the green-eyed koorime asked.  
  
"I tried as hard as I can to make him come, he can't he says…" she explained resting her back on the soft sofa.  
  
"Who's going to be your partner now?" Keiko questions.  
  
"Partner?! What we should have each our own partner?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, yeah, it's what it said in the invitation right? It's strictly prohibited to join without a partner." Kuwabara explains.  
  
Well, if I can't ask Maya…  
  
Well, if I can't ask Mukuro…  
  
"Ei, Botan… why don't we come together?" Kurama insisted.  
  
"Would you? Great then there's no problem then?" she said cheerfully.  
  
son of a b….  
  
"Hey, Hiei, better ask Mukuro o.k.?" Yusuke urged.  
  
"Hn. Whatever." He replied making his way outside the shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan goes back to Reikai, late in the evening that day, only to find the teenage form of his employer waiting for her.  
  
"You're late." He inquired as she passes him by.  
  
"I know it's way past my curfew… sorry." She replied facing him.  
  
"So, what happened?" he insisted, trying to urge her to tell.  
  
"Nothing much, me and Kurama will be going together… and we planned to give Shizuru and her fiancé a present that's all." She replied her eyes half- asleep.  
  
"Oh? So, your going with Kurama…" he repeated. Taking his gaze out in the window.  
  
Why do I feel uptight all of the sudden, may be I'm really over worked.  
  
Silence comes in.  
  
"Look, it's way past bed time Koenma-sama, I'll talk to you tomorrow, good night." She broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, good night…" he replied watching her walking away from him.  
  
this is not happening, why do I feel so,so,so… guilty… am I missing something here?  
  
he shook his head and smiled.  
  
I'm tired, that's right I'm tired that's why I feel this… stuff.  
  
  
  
Finally the day came…  
  
  
  
it's 7:00 in the evening, and I'm still not finished with this. I'm really tired.  
  
Koenma buried himself with books, researching things about Reikai, his father was requesting. In truth, he just wants to kill time inside the library, instead of seeing the redhead picking up the deity.  
  
Heh, looks like Botan's been stood up…  
  
No, the kitsune would never do that…  
  
Yeah, you're right…  
  
He dismisses his thoughts as he remembers how Kurama picks her up this past few days, he hardly misses a day to pick her up.  
  
"Komban wa Kurama-kun!" the Blue oni greeted as he opened the huge door.  
  
"Good evening to you too… is Botan ready?" he asked eyeing the delicately beautiful bouquet of roses he brought.  
  
"Hai, I'll get her, mean while, why won't you go sit by the library, Koenma- sama is there." Jorju explained as he hurries to Botan's room.  
  
"Koenma, still busy working I presume?" he points out as he sat beside him in the sofa.  
  
What the hell is this fox doing here?! That Jorju… I told him not to let anyone disturb me…  
  
"If you finish that earlier as you'll expect, may be you could drop by Shizuru's apartment to join us." He followed.  
  
"Yeah, well is it o.k.? I don't have a PARTNER to go with." He replied emphasizing the word partner.  
  
You're asking me to go?! Sheesh… you already have her.  
  
"No, no, she just wanted the party to be more exciting that's why she paired us up, ya' know her…" he explained, urging him to come.  
  
"Yeah, well I will probably finish this by tomorrow, I won't be able to go." He sneered, as the Kurama seemed 'happy' of what he explained.  
  
"Listen, do attend if you have the time, co'z it could be too late for you…" he insisted.  
  
"What's that supposed to---" Koenma said puzzled as he saw the emerald green eyed kitsune fixed his eyes to someone coming in.  
  
Botan?! He gulped.  
  
"Sorry, I took a while, I was having a hard time walking with these, so I decided to practice first." She said while giving the both of them a sheepish grin.  
  
"It'S o.k., here this is for you… shall we go?" he continued eyeing her carefully.  
  
  
  
Botan was wearing a turtleneck backless dark blue fitted dress that cling to her fit and beautiful body. She shyly placed her hand on to his arm and they slowly walk away.  
  
You're too beautiful to be an assistant…  
  
"Uhm… Koenma-sama…" she pleaded, a blush formed in her face as she saw her employer's eyes directly to her.  
  
"Yeah… uhm.. What?" he asked.  
  
"Don't wait up o.k.?" she insisted as they went to their way.  
  
Yeah, I guess I won't wait Botan… co'z for thousand of years I waited…  
  
Then, Koenma thought of the last words the kitsune said "IT COULD BE TOO LATE FOR YOU…"  
  
When will I ever tell her?  
  
Maybe… I'd better do something.  
  
"Jorju!!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
The apartment is full of guests, everyone was having the time of their lives as a popular J-pop comes to tune. M-flo's Been waiting for so long.  
  
Kurama danced lively with the deity, they gave out shouts and laughter. The whole room became a disco frenzy.  
  
"Are you having fun?" the Kitsune asked as danced with the deity.  
  
"Well… yeah kind of… it would be fun if Koenma-sama could join us though…" she replied.  
  
"Don't think about it, c'mon, he wants you to have fun tonight so don't disappoint him." He insisted.  
  
  
  
After sometime, all thel lights have been turned on and the dinner began. They all ate and chatted happily.  
  
Then, it was time again to dance, the slow tune of Utada Hikaru's Eternally came into, and just as of on cue, Shizuru excused herself from the chatting crowd and went to see someone at the door.  
  
"Well, well, you made it!" she exclaimed tugging the hazel-browned eye young man inside.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Why? Are you asking?" she inquired.  
  
"I came to pick her up…" he followed not staring back to his friend.  
  
"Over there, they're dancing c'mon, I'll show you." She said, pointing to the couple at the end of the room.  
  
  
  
"Well… I'd wait for her here." He shrugged.  
  
"O.k., if you insist, stare at her all night… like that would make her be yours…" she commented as she makes her way to her loving fiancé as they danced.  
  
Kurama and Botan danced around and in the corner of Kurma's eye he spotted the prince standing staring at them.  
  
Hn. You're a pity… don't just stand there, come over here, I'll gladly give her to you.  
  
"Botan, looks like he went as you hadn't expected." He said coolly  
  
"Really? That's great let's come over there…" she insisted gazing at her employer.  
  
"Why don't you just stay there I'll go get him for you." He persisted, and went over to Koenma.  
  
  
  
"She's waiting for you…" he whispered to his ear.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He thanked him and received a nod from him.  
  
Me no mae ni (There before my eyes)  
  
Iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki (You're oh so faintly glowing right before my eyes)  
  
Mawari gamienai (and I can't see around the light)  
  
Watashitachi wa doko ni iru no (so tell me where we are, tell me where we are)  
  
Zawameki (Because I can't see)  
  
Hajimeta haikei no naka ni (the backdrop getting noisy around you and me)  
  
Mada kienaide ne (but don't you try to turn it off)  
  
Mou nani mo kikoenai (Cause I can't hear a thing, not a single thing)  
  
But I can feel you breath  
  
Odoruku hodo kimagure na (It's almost surprising how fickle it is)  
  
Tenkai ni sukoshi dake (It's almost unlike me, doing this)  
  
Watashi rashikunai kitai wo o, o, shiteru (But I think that I want it to happen for us, oh, oh, I do…)  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" she inquired, ending the silence between them as they dance.  
  
"I've been thinking…" he answered looking at her lavender eyes.  
  
"Thinking of what?" she looked at him puzzledly.  
  
"Things that I've kept for so long…" he followed, touching her cheeks…  
  
"Well, you can trust me… what is it…" she urged him to continue.  
  
"Botan… I love you…" he forcefully said as he moved closely to her ear and whisphered to her again those words.  
  
Silence took over…  
  
I wanna be here eternally  
  
Kono mama mitsumeatte itai (Here with you, with my eyes on you and your eyes on me)  
  
I can feel you close to me  
  
Itsumademo soba ni wa irarenai (Now and forever, we won't be here together you see)  
  
Kono shunkan dake wa (I only want this moment)  
  
Zutto eien ni (always, for eternity)  
  
"Koenma-sama…" she stuttered not finding the words to tell him…  
  
"This is not Reikai Botan…" he commented, making soft touches to her cheeks.  
  
"Can… you go with me outside let's talk a little bit…" she insisted.  
  
"No. We'll finish the song…" he persuaded as he pulls her and hugged her warmly.  
  
"Hai… of course…" she smiled and rests her head in his chest.  
  
Tatakaini (Just a little more)  
  
Dekakeru mae no hitoyasumi ( in that second we're together as you go to war)  
  
Anata to sugoshitai (I want to spend it here with you)  
  
Yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni (we promised when we met just you and me)  
  
Can you hear me breath  
  
Odoroku hodo dewa nai (it isn't surprising, the way this has gone)  
  
Tenkai ni mo kando (and for everyone, this time exists)  
  
Shichau toki ga dare ni date o, o aru (for people to love, and for them to be loved, oh, oh, it's there"  
  
  
  
As the last chords of the song was played, they pulled away from the lock of their embrace and knowingly smiled at each other, and started to proceed outside the balcony. They gazed at the beautiful view of the moon.  
  
"Can you repeat those words again?" she urged him making him smile to her words…  
  
"I love you…" was his reply.  
  
"Then… why did you wait for this long?" she insisted. Keeping her self distantly far from him.  
  
"Why? Does it matter?" he asked quite annoyed from what she said.  
  
"It does…" she said defensively…  
  
……….  
  
Koenma moved closer and kissed her softly then passively as he felt her kissed him back… then Botan slowly pulls away and asks…  
  
"I haven't told you my answer yet…" she said as she shifted her eyes to look at the moon again.  
  
"You kissed me back…" he insisted and smiled inwardly  
  
That's your mistake Botan…  
  
"Then what's your answer?" he asked and pulls her closer by the waist her naked back felt his chest.  
  
  
  
She grinned sheepishly and turns to him and kissed him on he's lips and he replied by cupping her neck.  
  
"That's my answer." She said as they both decided to go back inside and join the others.  
  
My heart skipped and went calm a bit… it's too good to be true… she loves me back  
  
  
  
I finally told her… at last…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ owari~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Notes: Insert standard disclaimers here, I don't own Yuyu hakusho… (Blah,blah.blah…)  
  
I also don't own Utada Hikaru (I hope I do) but if you want to listen to the song, you might as well get a copy of her album, Distance, if you're a fan of j-pop. Also the Song " Been so long" from M- flo is from the sound track of beat mania. 


End file.
